Lexa's Candle Obsession
by WitchyLove14
Summary: This is just a short crack fic about Lexa's candle obsession. Established Clexa. Rated M for language.
**Hey guys, this is just a quick oneshot. A goofy little crack fic about Lexa's candle obsession.**

 **I own nothing, everything is owned by the 100 and the CW.**

 **Reviews are welcomed and encouraged.**

* * *

The sun had just set on Polis. The stars were beginning to appear in the sky along the full moon that shown as a beacon in the dark. Aside from the moon and stars, the only other light came from the giant flame that sat atop the tower.

Inside, Clarke stood at the window, gazing out on the city below and watching the small torches move up and down the roads in the dark. Lexa had sent a guard to tell her that Clarke should expect her tonight sometime, though she didn't say when.

Clarke sighed as she waited. Her mind wandered to Lexa, thinking about the brunette's voice and movement of her body. She bit her lip, forcing herself to shake the thought from her mind. Lexa was special to her, and there was no denying that she had deeply rooted feelings for the brunette.

A soft knock on the door forced her to discard her thoughts. She turned swiftly and called out "come in," waiting to see if it was the object of her affections at the door.

She wasn't disappointed when Lexa entered the room, a soft smile on her face.

"Clarke."

"Lexa." Clarke couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she walked to the brunette. "What can I do for you?"

"You could accompany me."

"Where?" Clarke asked intrigued.

"Somewhere that is a secret. Only one other person knows about it, but I would like to show you." Lexa smirked and held out her hand. She tried to appear confident in her actions, but on the inside she was terrified.

She released a quiet breath when Clarke took her hand, and had to force herself to stay calm at feeling the softness of Clarke's skin.

She led her to the elevator and entered, pulling Clarke with her. She expected Clarke to release her hand once they reached the elevator, but the blonde was holding firm. Lexa shyly glanced to Clarke, hoping that the blush she felt on her cheeks wasn't visible.

They rode down a floor in silence and once the doors opened Lexa led the blonde down a dark hallway, coming to a halt outside of two large double doors.

Lexa released a breath and looked to Clarke, who gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and a nod. Lexa opened the doors and they stepped inside, Clarke's eyes widening at the sight.

The entire room was covered with candles, all lit, but that wasn't what was surprising. Clarke knew that Lexa had a severe candle obsession, but it didn't bother her. The girl needed a hobby.

No, what stopped Clarke in her tracks was what was within the room. She had read about such things during her time on the ark, about places that recorded sound and music.

"Lexa what is this place?" Clarke asked aloud as she looked around.

"Clarke, this is my rap room."

Clarke turned and looked at her, an eyebrow raised. "A rap room? What is that?"

"There used to exist a type of music called rap, back before the bombs. I had procured some 'CDs' and fell in love with the sound of the music. Then I found this place and decided to resurrect the art."

Clarke just stared blankly at Lexa.

"You- you rap?"

"Yes and I would like to rap one if my songs for you."

"Um o-okay." Clarke let out a nervous chuckle as she waited.

Lexa moved to the device at the table and turned on some switches, Clarke didn't bother asking how there was electricity there. She watched as Lexa played a beat before clearing her throat and very seriously looking to Clarke.

"Yo yo yo, this song is about something very close to my heart," Lexa began.

Clarke's eyes widened in utter shock.

"Mother fuckin candles-"

* * *

Lexa walked down the hallway, seemingly pleased with herself and her rap skills. Clarke had also seemed impressed… or disturbed; Lexa was having trouble telling which. Regardless, she felt proud of herself. She came to a halt in front of a door and glanced down both sides of the hallway, making sure she was alone, before entering the room.

She sighed once she entered the room and shut the door behind her. She smiled to herself as she lit five of the nearest candles, allowing them to shed some light in the semi-dark room. Lexa inhaled a deep breath as she moved through the space and made her way over to a shelf at the very end. She picked up one of the objects and held it to her nose, inhaling deeply at the peachy scent that wafted up from it.

Lexa had a severe candle obsession. Everyone that was close to her in Polis was aware of that. Including Clarke. However, Clarke did not know just how deep her obsession ran.

She had just showed Clarke her rap room, which was a feat in itself, but she hadn't shown Clarke this room. No, only Titus knew about this room, and the only reason he was even aware of it was because he was in charge of procuring the candles.

Lexa pondered on that a moment. Perhaps that was the reason why he kept interrupting her and Clarke's time together, because he was tired of being in charge of candle procurement. Lexa shrugged it off though and inhaled the candle again, basking in the scent. She was too entranced with her candle to hear the door open behind her though, and soon she heard a female voice clear her throat.

Lexa froze in her spot and carefully turned around, already knowing what awaited her.

Clarke stood there, a smirk on her face and a raised eyebrow as she glanced at Lexa and then to the candle in her hands.

"You need help," Clarke said seriously.

Lexa's eyes widened. "I need no such thing Clarke kom skaikru… Unless you are speaking of help in the candle procurement department, then yes I believe Titus could use some help."

"So _that's_ how you get all these damn candles."

"Did you want a scented candle for your room?" Lexa asked as she held out a strawberry scented one.

"Wait a minute," Clarke began as she took in the different colored candles and the aroma of the room. "These are all scented candles… but you have no scented candles in the rest of the building…"

Lexa looked to Clarke perplexed. "Correct."

"Oh my god." Clarke laughed out loud. "You have a fucking stash."

"Stash?"

"Oh my god, Lexa you're a freaking candle addict." Clarke laughed again as she moved towards Lexa.

"I am no such thing. I just really enjoy candles," Lexa defended. She straightened her posture and held her head high, all while holding a cute peach scented candle.

"I think we need to start weaning you off of the candles," Clarke said seriously as she walked to Lexa. She closed the distance between them and smirked when Lexa's eyes dropped to gaze at her lips. Clarke gently removed the candle from Lexa's grasp and sat it back on the shelf.

"But I like my candles," Lexa whispered softly, still entranced by Clarke's lips.

"We could find something else for you to enjoy," Clarke said softly as she bit her lip. Lexa's eyes suddenly shot up and met Clarke's, her green eyes slightly wide.

Lexa swallowed thickly. "Like what?"

"Like… this…" Clarke trailed off as she leaned in and captured Lexa's lips with her own.

The kiss lit Lexa on fire, and she was sure that all the peach scented candles in the world did not smell as good as the kiss felt.

The two got lost in each other, too busy kissing and roaming their hands over each other to hear the door open again.

"Oh for god sake Heda. In front of the candles?" Titus scolded. His eyebrows rose as he watched the two women jump apart. "I expect a pay raise," he said as he tossed Lexa a candle.

"MY MINT JULEP!" Lexa yelled excitedly, startling Clarke in the process.

"Blasted candles and sky girl," Titus mumbled before leaving the room.

"I'm going to take this," Clarke said gently as she carefully pried the candle from Lexa's grasp.

"But… but…"

Clarke nodded to Lexa before she left the room, leaving a pouting Lexa by herself.

"My candle…"

* * *

"You summoned me Heda?" Indra said as she entered the throne room.

"I did. You may all leave," Lexa said to her guards, waiting until they had all exited and shut the door behind them. "I need your help."

"Anything you need Heda," Indra said seriously.

"I need you to procure something for me… I just realized last night that it had been stolen from me, and I believe that the Azgeda girl Ontari is the culprit."

"You need me to track her down Heda?"

"No. I need you to track down what she stole. There are only two of this item in existence that I know of and Ontari has mine."

"Heda?" Indra asked confused.

"It is a candle, Indra. A beautiful red candle that smells of cinnamon apple."

"A… candle… Heda."

"Yes. It is very rare. This mission is of the highest importance. But, you must not tell anyone what you seek."

"Of course Heda," Indra replied seriously.

Indra knew that the Commander had a candle obsession. Everyone in Polis who had been inside knew that the Commander enjoyed her candles, but this… Indra did not expect this.

"Good. I expect you to go as soon as you are able."

Suddenly the doors swung open and Clarke strode inside, hands on her hips and looking less than pleased.

"Clarke," Lexa said fearfully, her eyes wide.

"Lexa you are not sending Indra out to procure another damn candle for yourself. This is ridiculous! You have a freaking stash of them-"

"Shhhhhhhhh!" Lexa shushed.

Indra merely looked between the two, her face stoic as ever. Even though, on the inside, she was internally screaming.

"Lexa this whole building is a fucking fire hazard with the amount of candles you have, you do not need one more."

"But Clarke it is very rare!"

"No Lexa."

"But Clarkeeeeee."

Indra's eyebrows rose. She had no idea the Commander was a bit of a whinyheda.

"No Lexa."

Lexa glared at Clarke before looking to Indra and clearing her throat. Her expression morphed into the stoic appearance of the Commander as she spoke to Indra.

"Indra, it appears that I will no longer require your services on this matter. However, thank you for your loyalty," Lexa said seriously to Indra.

Clarke nodded, satisfied, and turned and exited the room.

"The mission is still on, get me that damn candle and make sure Clarke doesn't find out," Lexa whispered in a rush.

"Lexa!" Clarke called.

"I'm coming!" Lexa yelled back before looking to Indra, giving her a thumbs up, and then rushing after Clarke.

"I swear to god these lesbians are gonna get my ass killed," Indra muttered to herself as she exited the room to go on her candle hunt.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you all thought. Review!**


End file.
